The Invisible Opiate
The Invisible Opiate is the second story of the Doctor Who fan series by The Projection Room. Story Synopsis Still shaken over the death of his companion, Leia, and seeking convalescence, the Doctor suggests that he and his new companion, Charlotte, visit Norway to watch the 'Aurora Borealis'. To their surprise, though, the Northern Lights seem unnaturally intense and the Doctor decides that a visit to U.N.I.T is in order... But the Brigadier has problems of his own; unprovoked, violent stranglings have begun across the Britain and the Doctor is urgently called upon to find an explanation. As a link between the two phenomena emerges, the true gravity of the situation becomes clear and the Doctor uncovers one of his most formidable opponents with a thousand-strong army poised to invade at any moment... Continuity Although this adventure does, strictly speaking, follow The Crystal of Achillon, there is a missing adventure (A Spoonful of Sugar) which sees the Doctor first meet his new companion, Charlotte. This story is set in 1994/95 since the Doctor has recently bodged a repair-job on the TARDIS and it now is limited to space-travel only rather than time-and-space travel! A story-outline does exist for this adventure, but as yet 'The Projection Room' have not scripted or filmed it. The Invisible Opiate leads directly into The Deadly Alliance. Production When Chris Hoyle moved back up to Yorkshire in Summer 1994 to start a job in Leeds, he initially returned to his home town of Hebden Bridge, and was able to spend more time with the friends he'd known at school, who'd been away at University/College themselves in recent years. Impressed by The Crystal of Achillon, the group suggested making a follow-up story, and work began on this story in October 1994. Easily-accessible venues were used for location work, such as Chris' parents home doubling as the Wilding's, the premises for Chris' Dad's business on Valley Road in Hebden Bridge being used for the cryofreeze and some U.N.I.T interiors such as the Brigadier's office, and the rooms and corridors of Braim Wood High School for Boys being used for the TARDIS console room as well as U.N.I.T HQ. The moors of the Pennines doubled as the snow-laden Norwegian landscape, and Chris' Gran generously knitted the 'Season 18'-style scarf worn by the Doctor in this story. Latex work was handled by Laura Nicholson and visual effects work was handled by Matt Cain, a friend of the group, who was completing his Media degree at the University of Bradford at the time. He saw further potential in the stories and suggested producing a third adventure as his final-year Media degree project - a project named The Deadly Alliance. All camera work was done by Chris Hoyle, Emma Bone and Joseph McQueeny. Incidental music was also done by Hoyle. Sound effects were provided by BBC Sounds and Chappell Recordings, with Visual Effects by Laura and Paul Nicholson. Post-production was completed by Matt Cain, with Cath Astell on costumes and props. Hamers of Halifax also assisted on props, with locations found by J&J Hoyle, Brooklyn Farm Eggs Ltd and Braim Wood High School c/o Stuart Adair. Category:Film Productions Category:1990s Film Category:Chris Hoyle Doctor stories